1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display apparatus, a video display method, and a program which provide a video image while changing a video display area where the video image is displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display panels, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a plasma display panel (PDP), have been becoming larger and larger, leading to wide prevalence of video display apparatuses which display a plurality of sub-screens on the single display panel thereof. Further, according to the increase in the sizes of display panels, there has been proposed a viewing style displaying a sub-screen with use of a part of a display panel and allowing a viewer to view it.
As a related art to this viewing style, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-094900 discusses a technique of determining a display position on a display apparatus based on a viewing position of a viewer. According to this technique, it is possible to provide an easily viewable video image by determining the display position based on the viewing position of the viewer.
However, there is a concern about the above-described video display apparatus. When such a video display apparatus provides a video image to a moving or walking viewer, the viewer may be preoccupied by the provided video image, and therefor may collide with an obstacle that exists in the viewer's path. For example, if a video image is offered by a video display apparatus used in, for example, a digital signage set up at a crowded public institution such as a train station, a viewer, who is preoccupied with the video image, may collide with an obstacle such as another pedestrian.